


[SD]圣水人体盛之后的人血春药(?) 普雷 (一发完)

by Jadedavis



Series: Soulless Sam & Demon Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, top!Sam Bottom!Dean OOC 狗血 无生理常识
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadedavis/pseuds/Jadedavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean意识到与其把Sam的灵魂拱手让人，不如自己先下手为强……</p>
            </blockquote>





	[SD]圣水人体盛之后的人血春药(?) 普雷 (一发完)

**Author's Note:**

> 他们都不属于我

 

Dean觉得自己像浮在水中的一片落叶，随着水流轻轻晃动着，周围静得出奇，原来耳边血印带来的永不停息的哀嚎惨叫此刻也销声匿迹，不需要呼吸,不需要思考，没有血腥杀戮，没有喜怒哀乐，只有纯然的安静，仿佛凝固在琥珀中的一只小小的蚂蚁，时不时有粼粼的波光照在他的眼睑上。就在Dean以为这样的状态会永远持续下去的时候，温柔包裹自己的水猛地被抽尽，将他狠狠地砸向地面。忽然袭来的失重感让Dean一下睁开了眼睛，大口地喘着气。

“Morning，squirrel~”啧，又是这呱噪的苏格兰腔。Dean忍不住想要翻个白眼，歪了歪头，瞥了一眼站在困魔圈外的黑衣霍比特Crowley。

“Sam呢？”Dean像猫一样，慵懒地转了转手腕，伸展了一下依旧被绑住的四肢不经意地问道，只是在看到自己手腕上仔细包裹着的纱布时微微顿了顿。

“oh，不知道你问的是哪一个呢？”Crowley悠哉地绕着困魔圈踱步，“准确地说一半的他正在准备剩下的施咒材料，至于另外一半嘛……”Crowley抬了抬下巴示意Dean去看床尾的方向。

Dean努力支起身体往那边看去，在看清桌子上摆着的东西时，Dean不可置信地瞪大了翠绿的眼睛转向一边的Crowley，“你说这是Sam的……”  
“Soul.”Crowley迷恋地看着盛放在玻璃瓶里那团跳动着的明亮的淡蓝色的光挑了挑眉。”人类的灵魂真是漂亮不是么？”

“Sam的灵魂怎么会在这里！”Dean有些激动地想要坐起来，但是又被困魔手铐拽了回去，后背重重地撞上床板。

“Well,这就要从我们接下来要进行的咒语说起，让我们看看让一个恶魔转化成人类需要些什么……哦，金桔子tick,死去婴儿的手骨tick, 恩，新鲜的人类灵魂……”煞有介事地念着厕纸一样长度的材料单的Crowley在读到这一条时，特意抬头看了看Dean,接着勾起嘴角，“tick.”

“不……”Dean摇着头，大叫出声，挣扎着从噩梦中惊醒。

依旧是阴暗的地下室，没有恼人的Crowley,也没有那让他心烦意乱的瓶子，只有通风扇叶嗡嗡响着枯燥平板的调子，映着透入的光线，在Dean的脸上一遍遍地描下斑驳旋转的影子。Dean一边平复着自己过快的心跳，一边有些恍惚地望着头顶的扇叶出神，自从成为恶魔之后，已经很久没有睡得这样沉，也再没有做过任何的梦--恶魔不需要睡眠，而血印也不允许宿主有片刻的安静。

切，自己在梦里为什么要那么激动，不过就是个无稽荒谬的梦罢了……而且Sam怎么样和自己又有什么关系！

等等现在不会又是该死的另一个梦吧，一边想着，Dean一边猛地扯了扯被拷着的左手，感受到手铐割进手腕的疼痛才放心地舒了一口气，但不知为何在看到手腕上和梦里包裹的一模一样的绷带时，心又猛地一紧。

U R my brother. There is nothing Iwon’t do for you.

 

该死的……

 

Sam刚来到地下室，就发现今天的Dean有些怪怪的——从他一进门Dean就一言不发地目不转睛地盯着他，即使背对着他，也很难忽略背后那灼人的视线。该不会是那个咒语有什么问题吧？

当Sam正想要转身试试昨天的那个圣水魔法阵是不是把Dean弄傻或者弄哑了,就听见床上那让人不省心的恶魔问了一句,“hey, dude,你知道我是个恶魔吧？”

“Oh, yes,[url=]since[/url]I’m not agoldfish. Why?”(注1)

“不想和我做个交易什么的么？”Dean舔了舔下唇有些期待又仿佛有些忐忑地看着Sam。

“wow,我不知道地狱骑士也有每月的业务量？”

“你就没有什么想得到的东西么？”Dean转了转眼睛试着回忆自己见过的十字路口业务员们的口吻，“只要和我交易你就能得到所有你想要的。”

“所有的都可以么？”Sam忽然很想逗逗眼前这有着松鼠一样晶亮眼神的恶魔——他有一瞬间真的觉得过去的那个Dean回来了，Dean发现Sam有兴趣，忙不迭地点头。

“所以代价是什么？我的灵魂？”

“不舍得？”Dean挑衅地看着Sam舔了舔下唇。

与其你将来拿来你的灵魂做什么该死的咒语材料，不如……

“你知道我是没有灵魂的那个吧？”Sam自嘲地笑笑，走到床边，俯下身子直直看着Dean，“不过如果条件足够诱人的话”，Sam边说边指了指自己的胸口，“我想另外一个我也会愿意完成这笔交易的。”

“说出你的愿望。”开始进入业务员角色的Dean切换到了黑眼模式，跃跃欲试地想要认真完成第一笔自己争取来的交易——还有什么是现在的我给不了的？

“我要Dean Winchester在Sam winchester有生之年，只做他一个人的bitch.”

不再离开我！无论是Sam Winchester的身体还是灵魂，都在默默地叫嚣着。

“Deal!你这娘唧唧的大家伙！”Dean不耐烦地支起身体，狠狠地吻上Sam的唇。

一开始只是泄愤一般的粗暴碰触逐渐被火热的追逐和吮吸所取代，Sam一遍遍地啃咬着Dean淡粉色的丰满唇瓣，坏心眼地把Dean的双唇染成了娇艳的嫣红，忍不住把手指插进Dean暗金色的短发之中，更加用力地将Dean按向自己。两人的舌头互相纠缠着，交换着彼此的津液，犹如一场拉力赛，谁都不肯退让半分，只一味地攻城略地一往无前，想要将对方吞吃入腹一般。两人都直勾勾地望着对方，像在确认着什么，或是担心一闭上眼睛，眼前的一切都会消失不见一样，直到缺氧和欲望让彼此相似的绿色的眼睛中慢慢浮起一层水汽，才依依不舍地分开，牵出一丝糜乱的银线。

“放开我。”Dean看了眼Sam胯间隐隐支起的帐篷，抬头暧昧地冲Sam眨了眨眼睛。

“Not now.”

“U control freak!” 看到Sam又转身开始倒腾桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，Dean忍不住翻了一个生无可恋的白眼，不，黑眼，“他妈的你又要干什么，是打算用试管制作一支恶魔专用KY还是TT么？”

“这个时候我是不是该笑？”Sam 转过身认真好学地看着Dean问道。

“哈，很好你现在会说笑话了。”

“今天我们来试试这个。”Sam走到床边扬了扬手里装着人血的试管。

“Oh, come on.”这混蛋还没放弃让他变回那个Dean的念头么？“你觉得对Crowley的那套能对地狱骑士有效果？”

不顾Dean的挣扎，Sam利索地把针头送入Dean的颈侧。

“Fuck U！！”

随着血液一点点被注入到身体里，净化过的血液和体内的恶魔血彼此攻击着争夺着主动权，Dean感到自己的身体越来越烫，血液的流速快得惊人，摩擦着血管仿佛瞬间就要被蒸发化成水汽破体而出，心跳的声音被无限放大，和上次那被圣水腐蚀掉血肉的剧烈痛楚不同， 这难耐的热度让Dean有种飘飘然的恍惚感，像是被关在80度的桑拿房里，又像走在一大团炙热的棉花糖之中，空气仿佛都凝结成块，无法吸入肺里，逼人的炽热仿佛要融化掉四肢，却又没有一点真实感。

猛然袭来的眩晕和失重感让Dean有种自己喝了几百杯深水炸弹的错觉。这股热度不仅冲向头顶，灼烤着Dean的思维，也慢慢涌向四肢百骸，Dean开始难耐地扭动着自己的胯部，想要摆脱这恼人的热，想要找到一点自己存在的实感，重新得回自己意识的掌控权。汗水随着即将沸腾的血液不断地流出。赤裸的白皙皮肤也开始逐渐染上了一层诱人的玫瑰色。

Dean感觉到有什么温暖湿润的触感为他带走脸颊上的汗水，但是却朦朦胧胧地看不清眼前的一切，视野像被雨水打湿的玻璃模糊一片，只能喘息着失神地睁大没有焦距的眼睛。

TMD怪不得和crowley混的那段时间，那家伙总是喜欢在办事前，给自己来一针这个。Dean并不是没有被下药的经历，但是他从没想到人血的效果比自己试过的任何药都要猛烈上几十倍。

自己半勃的欲望被什么微凉的东西握住，Dean给惊得一个激灵，稍稍恢复一点清明，不自觉地把手伸向自己被掌握的部分，这才发现手铐不知何时被解开了,自己的手被握着附上被紧靠在一起的灼热上。“U know how to do.”

Dean遵循本能开始用双手同时套弄起来，灼热的欲望互相摩擦着，双手能感觉到手下的欲望一下下的跳动和一点点的挺立胀大。

哈哈哈，Sammy你现在也吃到哥哥亲手做的夹黄瓜炒饭了不是？(注2)

Dean有些恍惚地想起了一次去gay bar搜集线索，那个好像对Sam有意思的酒保暧昧地问过Sam有没有吃过加黄瓜炒饭。当时那个书呆子Sam完全没有听懂人家话里的意思，还傻乎乎地转过头来问自己，吃没吃过好吃么。Dean记得自己当时看着一脸迷茫的Sam给笑得直不起腰，眼泪都给笑出来了。

现在想起来也还能笑出眼泪呢。

Dean自嘲地勾起嘴角，眨了眨有些酸胀的眼睛，深吸了一口气， Damn it,这该死的人血让他也开始变得多愁善感娘唧唧的了……

Sam察觉到Dean的心不在焉——该死的他竟然还有闲工夫走神，甚至停下了手上的动作？！

像个想要得到家长注意的孩子，Sam泄愤一般地大力分开Dean的双腿，用力将两根手指插入了未经开拓的入口，被暴露扩张的干涩的甬道因为火辣辣的疼痛而痉挛收缩着，却将带来痛楚的元凶更紧地包裹住。

“Fuck U!” 虽然人血带来的高热让触觉变得有些麻木，但是这下的刺激对Dean来说还是有些太过剧烈了。Dean恶狠狠地瞪着身上的Sam,下意识地想要逃离这样的不适，费力地挪动着身体，但却被Sam狠狠地桎梏住。

看着Dean的双眸又重新倒映着自己身影的Sam像是恶作剧得逞的孩子有些满足地眯起眼睛，修长的手指时而分剪着滑过，时而或轻或重的按压着滚烫的肠壁。Dean咬紧下唇，但是随着Sam的动作，紧闭的双唇中慢慢无法阻隔越来越粗重的喘息。酥麻的快感伴随着炽热的温度，沿着脊椎一点点地把大脑占领……

混蛋，到底如何才能摆脱这快要烧焦脑袋的热度？

Dean猛地将一边手臂环上Sam的后颈，将Sam的身体拉低，努力地顶动着胯部，让Sam的手指进得更深，一边用另一只手抚上自己已经挺立的欲望，快速地套弄着，射精感在下腹一点点积聚着，像被海浪拍击的礁石，冲刷着Dean的意识。

“Hey！”有些不满自己的欲望被Dean晾在一边，Sam抽出了沾着些微黏腻的肠液的手指。忽然袭来的空虚感，让Dean的后穴微微张合着，仿佛不舍Sam的离开。Sam用自己的大手覆上Dean的右手，压住Dean已经渗出透明液体的前端。Sam让Dean的腿环住自己精壮的腰，用已经硬得发疼的坚挺，挺动着腰身，一遍遍擦过Dean的臀缝，却偏偏不肯进入正题。

Dean觉得自己就像是一头追着吊在眼前萝卜的驴，永远也追不到自己想要的。  
前后都得不到纾解和满足，Dean觉得自己快要爆炸了，“Sam,你TMD是想害你哥ED么……要做做，不会做给我滚！”一边说一边作势要把Sam踹下床，但是酥软的腰和恍惚的失重感让Sam轻易抓住了Dean的脚踝。“Easy，tiger.” Sam安抚地低头吻过Dean脸颊上的小雀斑，将唇印在Dean的额头上。Dean乖顺地闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛合着起伏的胸膛颤动着。

Sam显然还是低估了恶魔的力量，伴随着pang的一声巨响和天翻地覆的感觉，Sam的后背和后脑狠狠地砸向印着困魔阵的地面，Dean得意洋洋地跨坐在Sam身上，“Easy, Tiger. Obviously U R out of practice.”(注3) 似曾相识的情景让两人同时顿了一顿。

“Get off me.”  
“U wish！我可受够了你这磨磨唧唧的混蛋了！” Dean更用力地用自己的身体压着Sam,“By now I’m the boss !!”

不待Sam回答，Dean握着Sam的挺立对准自己的穴口，一下子坐了下去，没有经过充分润滑开拓的后穴猛地被Sam的肉刃贯穿，Dean能清晰地感觉到自己紧致的褶皱被撑开，撕裂的剧痛伴着有粘腻的液体沿着彼此连接的部位滑落。Dean死死地咬着嘴唇，想要适应这疼痛，因为疼痛而痉挛的肠道把Sam夹得更紧，冷汗一滴滴从他身上滑落，落在Sam的胸膛上。此时Sam也好不到哪去，Dean的蛮干让Sam觉得自己快要被夹断了，然而自己的欲望却还没有完全进入。熬过了最初的剧痛的Dean,借着鲜血的润滑，颤抖地继续慢慢往下坐，让Sam更深地进入自己。从前Dean总是嫌弃Sam漫长而又温吞的扩张，嘲笑Sam是个娘唧唧的小姑娘，把自己当瓷娃娃似的。现在他也不得不承认也许还是需要点必要的润滑，这真是TM的该死的疼……不过他又病态地很享受这疼痛，因为这疼痛能让他真切地感觉到此刻两人的紧密连接，提醒他彼此的存在是真实的。Sam忍耐着并没有动作，只是默默地注视着身上痛得脸色发白，却倔强地继续吞入自己硕大的哥哥，等待他的哥哥适应，两只大手支撑着Dean的腰，试图分担一部分力量，然而Dean并不领情，他拨开Sam的手，深吸一口气一坐到底，直到Sam沉重的囊袋撞上他的臀瓣。Dean忍不住呻吟了一声，眼前疼地一阵发白，Dean有些脱力地伏在在Sam身上，大口地喘着粗气，两个人的汗水交汇在一起合着彼此的频率相近的心跳。

短暂的休战之后，Dean支起身子用手撑着Sam的肩膀，开始晃动自己的腰部，抬高臀部又粗暴地再狠狠坐下，让Sam一次次进到从未有过的深度。Dean挺立的炙热随着他的动作，啪啪地打在Sam的腹部。Sam的手再次扶上Dean的腰，只不过这次是一次次把Dean向上抬起，再狠狠地拽下，在Dean向下的同时，又用力向上顶着胯部，将Dean顶得不住地呻吟。Dean觉得自己像是在暴风雨中前进的快艇上，自己被接踵而来的大浪，一次次都把自己颠得高高离开座椅，再一次次落下。Sam觉得自己仿佛也给打了人血似的浑身热得发烫，痴迷地Dean包含水汽的翠绿眼睛和染上玫瑰色的脸颊，出于本能地律动着，感受着Dean的紧致和热度……Sam觉得自己的下体更硬。在擦到某一处，Dean忽然发出一声高声的呻吟，腰也有些发软。Sam舔了舔嘴唇开始托着Dean的腰，用自己的欲望撞击那一处，逼出Dean的一串难耐的娇喘。“Oh, Sam……more……”撞击的频率让Dean连一句完成的字句也无法吐出。再又一次的撞击之后，Dean释放在了Sam的小腹上，乳白色的胶状液体暧昧地停留在Sam精壮结实的腹部。高潮带来的快感，让Dean将Sam猛地夹地更紧，Sam也嘶哑地呻吟着射在了Dean的体内。

两人久久都没有说话，只是保持着相连的姿势躺在坚硬的地板上。Dean被Sam紧紧地箍在怀里，整个人俯在Sam身上，头枕在Sam的颈窝。

“Hey,你知道你的灵魂现在是属于我的了吧？你可再没有私自使用它的权利！”Dean忍着腰部的酸痛，微微撑起上半身，一眨不眨地注视着Sam的眼睛再次确认道。

“We belong to you.”金绿色的双瞳望着翠绿色的双瞳，郑重地回答道。

Dean Winchester,根本不需要那该死的交易，无论是我的灵魂还是我的肉体，从来都只属于你。

“That’s my boy.” 听到肯定的回答，Dean觉得自己又回到了那颗安静的琥珀里，满意地勾起嘴角，低下头像标记确认所有权一般再次用力啃上Sam的胸口。

明明彼此都不需要睡眠，但此刻世上最后的两个Winchesters却安心地闭着双眼，静静地依靠着彼此。

-Fin-

注1 据说金鱼的记忆只有7秒（然而最新的科学研究证明并非如此）另外喜欢神夏的盆友看到这个词应该有别样的赶脚?XDDD  
注2 夹黄瓜炒饭这个梗是J2某次见面会上粉丝的提问，此处借用。  
注3 是s1e1时候SD见面时候的对话。


End file.
